Permittivity is a parameter of material for electric field response, induced charges can be generated when an electric field is externally applied to the material, and the electric field is weakened. The ratio of the externally applied electric field in the original vacuum to an electric field in the final material is the permittivity, also called inductivity.
In the natural world, any material has a specific permittivity value or permittivity curve under specific conditions. The range of the conventional permittivity is from 1 to 30, and a material with the permittivity of over 30 belongs to high-permittivity materials. When the material with higher permittivity is placed in the electric field, the strength of the field can be considerably reduced inside a dielectric material. Therefore, the material with high permittivity is usually used for manufacturing capacitors.
Along with rapid development of technologies, higher requirements are imposed on application of the material. In some scenarios, a permittivity value much higher than the permittivity of the existing material in the natural world is desired. Nevertheless, existing insulators with higher permittivity still fail to satisfy such requirements. This presents great challenges for development of technologies and products. In practice, it is difficult for all materials existing in the nature are difficult to satisfy such requirements. Accordingly, artificially manufactured metamaterials are desired to achieve the technical objective.
The metamaterial, i.e., an artificial electromagnetic material, is a novel artificial synthetic material capable of responding to electromagnetism, and consists of substrates and artificial microstructures attached on the substrates. The artificial microstructures are usually in structures with certain geometric patterns which are arranged using metal wires. Therefore, the artificial microstructures are capable of responding to the electromagnetism, such that the metamaterial integrally represents electromagnetic properties different from the substrate, for example, different permittivities and permeabilities. However, the existing metamaterial is affected by structural features of the metamaterial, thereby failing to obtain a high permittivity, for example, a permittivity value of higher than 30 or even 50.